


BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW?  CHAPTER  6

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - BEFORE 'A NEW HOPE'
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Continuing story of Han Solo and Chewbacca's first haul together.





	

BITING OFF MORE THAN THEY CAN CHEW? CHAPTER 6

 

Chewbacca slowly padded to the cockpit, steaming cup of kava in each hand.  
“You rest well?” Han asked accepting the cup from his friend. Nodding, Chewbacca settled into his oversized pilot’s seat then woofed to Han. 

Han took a deep drink from his cup. “You miss Malla and Lumpy.” Chewbacca nodded. Han placed a hand on his friend’s furry arm, “We get this job done, we’ll go back for a visit. We’ve been out quite a while and with the money from this haul, we’ll have enough to take a break.”

Chewbacca smiled at his friend and asked, (“Don’t you miss anyone?”)

Han was silent, watching the flicker of the flight console, “I try not to think about it.” He finally answered. The pair gazed out the cockpit window at the endless expanse of black dotted by the twinkling of a million stars.

Chewbacca woofed and pointed out the window to his right. “Those are columns of space dust.”  
Han told him, looking where Chewbacca had pointed. “Thousands of miles in length and they never move.” The pair continued to stare at the three, stationary columns suspended in space.

Han flipped the console readout for information. “We got two more revolutions of Cerpel to deliver the boxes. We’ll make it with time to spare even with stopping to drop off the grain on Eperon.” Han scanned the radar that displayed the expanse behind the Falcon. “Don’t see anything following. How about a game of chess? I’ll put on automatic and monitor from the lounge. Chewbacca gave a gruff woof. 

“You just might beat me this time.” Han encouraged as he made the switch to automatic monitoring. 

***************

Seated, Han punched the start button and the colorful holo-images materialized on the board squares. “You take first move.” He offered to Chewbacca. A paw to his chin, the Wookiee studied the board then selected a figure to move a couple of squares, then looked up at Han.

“Nice move.” Han admitted, then positioned a figure to counter Chewbacca’s piece. The Wookiee gave a growl. “It was a legal move!” Han insisted. Again, Chewbacca moved a piece to answer Han’s move. They continued for several more moves and Han saw Chewbacca make a move he hadn’t counted on. 

“Can’t let you get away with that!” He had two moves that would wipe the smile off his friend’s confident face. He took the first and Chewbacca let loose a frustrated growl and pounded the game table causing the figures to flicker. A buzzer on the monitor sounded and Han jumped to check it out.  
“Nothing to worry about.” He told Chewbacca when he returned to the table. “Just a little  
close to a passing meteor.” Reseated, Han saw that he had an opening that apparently his friend hadn’t noticed. He could win this game in one move. Smiling, taking his time to enjoy the coming victory, he slowly made the move which then grabbed Chewbacca’s piece and carried out the ‘kill’, causing the game table to sputter out and fade.. game over.

Chewbacca roared, stood and stomped from the lounge. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser, you big baby!” Han laughingly called after him.

*********

Once again at the controls, Chewbacca suggested (“You take first rest now.”)  
“Appreciate that, pal, be back in a few ‘ship hours’. ‘Comm if you need me.” Chewbacca gave a an agreeing shake of his head.

Han walked to his cabin, closed the door and flipped on the light. Easing down on his bunk, he gave a relaxing stretch of his shoulders and back, then made his way to the lavatory for the necessary. Again settling on his bunk he removed his boots, stood, unlatched the blaster belt at his hips, and set it aside then shucked down to undershirt and underwear. Dousing the light, he slipped between the cool sheets and settled his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes, a fleeting thought crossed his mind, causing him to wonder again about the mysterious contents of the red boxes they were hauling. They weren’t very heavy; he’d found that out moving them and returning them back to the holds after they were boarded. A second thought passed his mind as he shoved his hands under his head….the question Chewie asked; ‘Don’t you miss anyone?’ In the dark quiet of his cabin, Han silently admitted to himself he missed a lot….the parents he’d shamed, his brothers and sister he’d disillusioned.. friends.. and the woman he’d planned to marry…he even missed the military, the comrades he’d made in the three time units at the academy. It was hard to believe four galactic years had passed…perhaps one day he’d have the chance to clear his name to those and his home planet. He turned in the bed, giving a tired sigh….until then, he was living the only life left to him….to survive.

*********

Another deep shiver roused Han a few ship’s hours later and he clasped the blanket closer around his shoulders. He fully woke to the realization that was cold….very cold. Blinking his sleep drowsed eyes he said to himself, ‘It shouldn’t be this cold in here.’ Rising, and as he shivered, he quickly pulled on his clothes, stomped into his boots, then buckled on the blaster. Making his way to the cockpit, Han noticed a slight frost coating was beginning to form on some of the interior wiring. “Blast of Ertain’s Breech! Chewie! it’s colder’n than the farthest moon of the last planet at the edge of the universe in here!” He said as he entered the cockpit.  
“Can’t you feel that?” The Wookiee gave him a ‘Are you serious?’ look. The Corellian gave a wry smile, “Your fur.” Han said as his friend chortled. 

Han took his seat and punched buttons on the console… “It’s 29 degrees in here.” He exclaimed while processing another readout to check the outside temperature. “It’s minus 243 degrees. We’re gonna have some real trouble if we don’t get some heat in here soon.” He stood and turned to the ship’s air control panel, opening the access door. “Maybe it’s a power cell.” He said looking at each cell and pushing to make sure it was in place. “Not that.” He muttered under his breath, “Must be the wiring.” He looked closely at the jumble of multi-colored wires, then threaded his fingers through the maze to find the problem receiving a slight shock when his hand brushed across the live end of a broken one. Han muttered another curse under his breath as he opened the small-tool drawer under the panel box. Taking wire cutters, he soon trimmed and re-connected both ends of the wire…a click and blowing of air through the vents told it was working and he turned the thermostat up higher. “Should be warmer in a bit.” He closed the   
control panel. “Someday, I’m gonna rewire this whole ship. Make some more upgrades.” Han commented as he took his pilot’s seat.

(“Why not just buy a new ship?”) Chewbacca asked.

“No.” Han replied as he drew a caressing hand over the Falcon’s controls. I’ve grown attached to this ship, she’s my home, security and livelihood. One day, I’ll outfit her like she deserves.  
I’ll take over now, Chewie, you go make the meal for us.” The Wookiee nodded, rose and stretched his long legs walking toward the galley.

****  
Han and Chewbacca were eating their ‘ships miday’ meal in companionable silence, the power hum from the Falcon the only sound. “I’ll configure Eperon when I get back in the cockpit.”  
Han said to Chewbacca, once more filling his cup with the strong tasting kava. “There won’t be a spaceport or landing bays on that place. We’ve got the coordinates where to land to unload the grain. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of anyone following us, so those diversionary stops worked.”

(Any reason to expect trouble there?) Chewbacca asked. Han took a deep breath, “Not yet.  
Things might look good now, but you know that could change in an instant.”

Back at their flight consoles, Han checked the needed information to land on Eperon. As the Falcon glided into the small planet’s atmosphere, Han commented, “It’s night there, not much light anywhere. We’ll have to be spot on the landing.” Still flipping switches, Han related to his partner, “No problem with air or gravity. We’ll make this drop and leave.”

The Falcon swept over the dark, dirt and rock laden land as Han watched the console. “There, Chewie.” Han said as the Falcon’s headlights shone on a clear place. The Wookiee pulled switches and help guide the ship to the ground. It took a bit of time to shut down the ship’s systems to landing mode. 

In the hatchway, Han checked his blaster. “Take your ‘caster. Stay alert.” Chewbacca looped his weapon’s strap over his shoulder and nodded, then hit the ‘open’ switch and the hatchway lifted. Making their way down the boarding ramp, they waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Han surveyed the area and noted three ships, of various sizes, but none Guard or  
Corellian ships. At the same time Chewbacca lifted his head to sniff the air, Han caught the  
aroma of smoke and saw a white spiral drifting skyward behind one of the ships. He tapped his partner on the arm and they headed in that direction.

The night was quiet; only the screech of a lone species in the distance was heard above the crunch of rock and dry ground under Han’s footfalls as he and Chewbacca rounded a ship.  
They saw the flicker of the green-blue fire and several beings, not much unlike Han himself,  
probably pirates, fugitives or just down right outlaws; a seedy, dangerous looking bunch, their whole lives could be read in the facial creases and scars they had, seated on an outcropping of rock around the light and warmth giving flames. The pair approached the others carefully. Han nodded to the group and noticed each grasped his weapon firmer.

“You got business here?” One asked.

“Have grain to unload, then leave.”

“We saw you come in. You Corellian military?” Another one asked, looking at the fire accented  
blood stripes on his pants.

Han licked his lips before answering. “Not anymore. Hauling independent now.”  
He watched as two passed a bottle between them, then held it out to him. Han gave a negative shake of his head.. He didn’t know what they were drinking and he wanted to have a clear head to finish business. “Who do I contact to unload. I got two metric tons of tetra-ploid grain.”

“I’ll call Dubbie for you.” A third offered, taking a communicator from his pocket.

Han shifted on his feet, stretching his hands out to the warmth of the fire; he didn’t want his fingers stiff and cold if he needed to use his blaster.

“Dubbie said he’d be here in a while.” The third told Han. 

Han looked up into the sky, just a star or two twinkled dimly…even they didn’t want to be this far out.

“You have any news?” A fourth asked. 

“We dropped medical supplies on Murri.” Han continued his story, knowing certain facts would check out. “Seems an epidemic is planet-wide, all’s under quarantine.” Chewbacca woofed softly in agreement.

“You hear anything out of the Hosnian system?” Han shook his head ‘no’.

The fifth one spoke, “I’ve been hearing something about an emperor, quite ruthless.” 

“Don’t stay in one place long enough to hear much news.” Han told him.

“Heard he set up a Lordship and has already picked a leader to do his bidding. Wants to  
rule the galaxy.”

Any comment Han would have given was drowned out by the approach of a primitive transport  
hauling a large wagon. The slow moving vehicle stopped as Han approached. “It’s that  
cargo ship, behind this one. Pull up to the back.” Han and Chewbacca walked to the Falcon.

The headlight on the old vehicle shined on the ship and Dubbie maneuvered the load-wagon  
under the hull as Han directed. Han then unlocked the dump-flaps and the grain began to  
spill into the wagon bed. Dubbie climbed down from the transport and made his way to where Han and Chewbacca stood. “This grain will be a big help to our settlements. How much is the price?” Han looked down at the small man. “There’s no charge for this shipment.” A weak, tentative smile crossed Dubbie’s lips. “You’re a good man.” Han gave a chuckle, “Don’t think you’d find many to agree with that.” He said as he gave Dubbie one of the Clearance Cards.

It took a while to release all the grain and the old wagon just barely held all of it.  
Chewbacca got put out with Han because he made him sweep out the Falcon’s cargo holds.

“Have a safe voyage, Captain.” Dubbie called as the old transport lumbered into the dark toward one of the four settlements on the planet. Han gave a wave as he boarded his ship.

The pair sat in their seats. “Last leg of the haul, Chewie.” Han said as he prepared  
for take-off. “We’re going to received the biggest pay day yet once we unload those boxes. Chewbacca pulled the yoke of the ship and the Falcon turned and once again lifted out into the vastness of space.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
